Lindy and Garrett
Lindy and Garrett, or Larrett, is the friendship/romantic pairing between Lindy Watson and Garrett. They are both best friends with Logan Watson, Delia Delfano, and Jasmine. Relationship Lindy and Garrett are Best Friends. They seem to have diffirent personalities, Lindy being super smart and Garrett being a germaphobe. They seem to be a very intersting pair, and they seem to enjoy each others company when they are around each other. Lindy and Garrett seem to do things for each other, even if it pressures them or annoys them. Other Names *'Lirrett' (Li/ndy and Ga/'rrett') *'Gindy' (G'/arrett and L/'indy) *'Lindett ('Lind'/y and Garr/'ett')' *'Gary' (Gar/rett and Lind'y') *'Gady (Ga'/rrett and Lin/'dy') Moments 'The Pilot ' *Garrett and Lindy both were on the party *Garrett helped Lindy (and Logan) with the mess at the party *Garrett looked right at Lindy when talking about the quilt *Lindy frowned when Logan said he'd get Garrett *Garrett and Lindy (and Delia and Jasmine ) pretended to be Mrs. Klasby *They both were together at the basement at the end scene (with the group). 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station ' *Garrett helped Lindy with the mess at the birthday party *They both were a lot at Fireman Freddy's together when they were young 'The New Guy ' *They both wanted Tom in the group and then wanted to get rid of him *They both went sky diving *They were together (with Delia, Logan and Jasmine) at Rumble Juice *Lindy and Garrett both thought Tom was boring. *They jumped right after each other. *When Lindy was talking about how cool Tom was she said,"We finally have a cool guy in the group, no offense Garrett." and he wasn't offended and replied with "None taken." 'Dear High School Self ' *Garrett also wanted to find out, what's in Lindy's letter. *He was upset, as he saw that Lindy wished better friends. *Garrett said "Lindy we love you" *Garrett helped find Lindy's letter *Garrett put together Lindy's letter *Garrett tried to explain to her her over excitement (along with the group) *Garrett smiled when Lindy came in excited 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *They both were in the Team for Jasmine's and Logan's spray idea. *Garrett meant at first, that he loves the vegetables idea of Lindy. *Garrett wanted Lindy in the group *They were standing next to each other in the barracuda boredroom *They both vomited on Logan *Garrett told Lindy as the first one about his 'toilets in school problem'. *Lindy smiled at Garrett 'Lindylicious ' *They were at the movies (along with Jasmine, Delia and Cole ) together *They both did, like they had a job at the cinema *They both made a mess *Garrett and Lindy both had a project/idea (Lindy's Smoothie, Garrett amd the Popcorn) *Garrett helped with Lindy's date, that Cole wouldn't get the wrong signs. *Garrett smiled when Lindy ran in excited *Garrett pretended Lindy worked at the cinema *Garrett lied for Lindy that she won't get in trouble. *Garrett helped Lindy with her smoothie *Garrett put the hose down his pants for Lindy *They both had smoothie spilled all over them *They both got in trouble by Max *Both had popcorn spilled all over them *Lindy threw popcorn at Garrett *Lindy smiled really widely at Garrett when he stopped the machine *When the drama lid came in and yelled I want my pants back! And Garret sad No you don't Lindy nodded. *Lindy and Garrett both were working behimd the counter *Lindy smiled at Garrett after she finshed explaining her smoothie *As Lindy was saying she grew her fruit under her bed, she smiled at Garrett *As Lindy tried to explain to Jasmine, that it might give a 'High Heels' effect, Garrett agreed and said 'Believe me, there is'. *When the smoothie machine was going haywire, Lindy shouted for Garrett's (and Jasmines') help. *Lindy and Garrett were both trying to push back the popcorn door. *Both opened the cabinet doors and looked in there together. *They both watched the popcorn spill out. *They were close to each other when pushing the popcorn back in. *They were both covered in Lindy-Licious. *Garrett was concerned by how much fruit and smoothies that Lindy was putting in her blender. *Garrett gave Lindy permission to do her smoothie in the movies 'Snow Problem' *Lindy and Garrett both went to the resort *They both thought Logan's cheap on deals were stupid *They both wanted to go to the mountain *They we're both excited about the cabin *They were shocked when the snowboarder came through the wall *Garrett and Lindy both went snowboarding *Lindy accompanied Garrett on his snowboarding lesson *Lindy reassured Garrett *Lindy and Garrett were at the bunny slope *Lindy tried to reassure Garrett *Lindy pushed Garrett in the tree *Garrett and Lindy were standing next to each other *Lindy and Garrett both stayed for Garrett's lesson *Lindy was helping Garrett build his confidence hi go on the slopes *Garrett thought Lindy was crushing on her *Lindy wanted Garrett to keep a secret for her *Lindy threw snow at Garrett *Lindy bumped into Garrett *Lindy smiled at Garrett *Garrett helped Lindy with Dash *They both got a lesson from Dash *Garrett whispered in Lindy's ear *Garrett seemed mad when Lindy wanted to leave with Dash *Lindy made Garrett keep a bunch of secrets for her. *Garrett lied for Lindy *Garrett and Lindy walked in together *They watched Delia and Jasmine run out together *They both opened windows to air out the cabin *Lindy looked at Garrett when he was talking *They both thought Jasmine looked weird *Garrett and Lindy were both shocked when Dash knocked *Lindy Was mad when Garrett told Jasmine the truth *Garret was mad that Lindy hogged his whole lesson. *They both looked at Logan as he answered the door *Lindy said that she was lying all day and Garrett said boy aint that the truth *Garrett told the truth about Lindy to Dash *Lindy was mad when Garrett told Dash the truth *Lindy apologized to Garrett *Garrett was okay without learning ti snowboard because of Lindy *Garrett was concerned when Lindy hurt her ankle for real *Lindy said she was gonna reach Garrett to snowbord, even if it was on one foot *Garrett and Lindy hug *Garrett ran past Lindy *Lindy watched Lindy snowboard down the snow in their cabin *Lindy was concerned when Garrett hit a wall *They both watched Delia's show Trivia 'Similarities' *They're both friends with Logan, Delia and Jasmine. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They both have 'worked' in the cinema. *Both got popcorn all over them. *Both got in trouble by Max. *Both have been to the cinema together with the gang. *Both didn't like the new guy Tom at the end. *They both have trouble letting things go. 'Differences' *Lindy has blonde hair and Garrett is brunette. *Lindy has brown eyes and Garrett blue. *Lindy is female and Garrett is male. 'Facts' *They've known each other for a long time. *They both helped each other out with their ideas/projects (Garrett's Popcorn conspiracy, Lindy's Smoothie). 'Trademarks' *'Color: 'White: They both wore it in Lindylicious. They also wear it around each other a lot, sometimes even at the same time. *'Number:' 12: Lindy has 5 letters in her name as Garrett has 7 in his and 7+5=12 *'Object: 'Popcorn- since both worked at the cinema and both were poured over with it. *'Episode(s): 'Lindylicious: They interacted the most in this episode. Garrett was there for Lindy on her date and they both helped each other with their ideas/projects. Garrett helped Lindy cover up her lie and they both worked at the cinema **''Snow Problem: This episode shows the closest interaction between the pairing. Lindy accompanies Garrett to his snowboarding lesson and they get into their fist fight. The also share their first hug in this episode. Memorable Quotes 'The New Guy 'Dear High School Self' 'Lindylicious' 'Snow Problem' Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Relationship Category:Relationship Category:Character Pairings